Re-Written
by Alice Cullens
Summary: An uplifting story about finding true love, coping from an abusive husband, and finding your real sexuality. Bellice.


An uplifting story about finding true love, coping from an abusive husband, and finding your real sexuality. Bellice.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, besides my pen and my journal.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella is a 26 year old in the middle of a divorce from her cheating and abusive husband James.

**Beep.**

I looked into my rearview mirror to see the asshole behind me holding down the horn. He was a man with short brown hair and looked to be of a big stature. He wasn't fat, just very muscular. He pressed on the car horn again, longer this time, perhaps to show emphasis. What the hell do you expect to see going into a city at 6 am? I sighed and realized I shouldn't be so annoyed. I was the one that decided to go into work instead of being stuck at home. It is not Mr. 'I lay on the car horn and expect people to move's fault. I mentally apologized.

As soon as I made it into the city I glanced at the clock, 6:36. I had just enough time to run to Starbucks. I got myself an ice coffee and knew Rose would be pissed if I didn't get her a cinnamon latte.

I walked across the street to go inside the Seattle Times building - ice coffee, cinnamon latte, and briefcase in tow.

"That better be for me." I knew that voice anywhere, Rose.

Rosalie was gorgeous. Whenever Rose walked into the room she would take a few self esteem points from every girl there. She had long endless legs that without heels made her stand at 5'9". She had blonde pin straight hair and blue eyes. Rose knew she was gorgeous and unlike most blondes could have a stimulating conversation.

"Of course." I chuckled and handed her morning dose of caffeine.

We rode the elevator up to the third floor, promised to do lunch and then went our separate ways.

I walked to my office - even though I didn't come into work everyday I still had the luxury of my private office. It was due to the face that I am the assistant editor-in-chief for the newspaper. I personally enjoyed sticking to straight editing while the editor-in-chief, Felix, helped with everything else.

I sat down at my desk, pulled out my laptop and began editing the story Tanya emailed me yesterday evening. Tanya was a blonde bimbo and that was saying something. Even though she was in her early 30's she still dressed extremely provactively. She wore skirts that were to short to the office and would try to hit on other employees. All I had to say was that I'm lucky I'm a female because I did not want to deal with her.

About an hour later I finished editing Tanya's story. Tanya covered vacation spots suggested from the readers. Tanya would then review it and say if it's worth going. I had to admit, even though Tanya didn't see eye-to-eye in everyday life her stories were always a hit.

I then started editing a Fashion Vault story which I assumed to be Rose's.

"Ready for lunch Bella?" Rosalie was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. She knew I got annoyed when people didn't knock before entering.

"Yeah, give me a minute." I said grabbing my clutch out of my briefcase.

Rose and I walked down the street to a little diner for lunch. Over lunch I explained that I had to see my lawyer tonight and since the office was in the Seattle area that I just came into work. I'm sure she knew that I really did not want to be stuck inside my house with all the memories but I just left it at that.

We walked back to work. I finished editing another piece and helped our new journalist with some writing techniques. At the end of the day, I found Felix and talked to him with what I got accomplished.

I gathered all my papers and put them into my briefcase. I slipped on my heels and mentally prepared myself to see the lawyer.

I walked down the street and entered Volturi Attorney office. I checked in with the clerk at the front desk and she asked me to have a seat and Aro would come out when he was ready. I pulled out an old poetry book and started reading.

"Hello Mrs. Victoria, follow me." Aro said while walking down the stairs. I slid my book into the front flap and sat up.

"Bella is fine."

Aro is the best divorce lawyer in Washington and argueably the best in the northwest. Of course, being the best also means that the price is high. Luckily for me, Aro owed a favor to Jasper and Jasper decided to extend the favor to me. At first I denied it, it was Jasper's favor not mine. However, Jasper insisted and joked that he needed the favor gone before Aro croaked over.

I followed Aro into his office and sat down across from him.

"I heard you want a divorce." I smiled. I liked that Aro didn't want to get briefly acquainted. I just wanted to get straight to business.

"Yes. My husband is a horrible person. I want it over fast while getting what I deserve."

Aro nodded. He got out a notepad and began scribbling down what I was saying.

"What do you want, specifically?"

"Aside from my house, I want my car and the beach house. I know that James did pay half for the beach house and I'll reverse him the money."

"Jasper mentioned that James cheated on you and was abusive. Is that true?" Of course, Jasper would tell the divorce attorney that. Well, I got to admit it now.

I nodded but Aro was scribbling on the paper.

"Yes."

Aro looked up concentrating for just a second. "You'll get the beach house without returning his share."

"Can you do that?" I questioned shocked. James loved that beach house as much as I did. I didn't think I could even get it offering back his share of the price let alone without it.

"I'm the best divorce attorney in Washington state. I can do damn near anything."

**XXX**

Maria and Rose called me Saturday evening and asked if I wanted to have a girls night out. When I say asked, I mean demanded. So here I was in a red cocktail dress and peep toe heels with a bracelet and a pair of earrings.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in, it's open." I yelled picking up my clutch and a jacket and walked into the living room.

"Ready?" Maria asked.

I nodded and we were out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we were getting into the taxi that Rose waved down.

"You're going to love me, I know a friend of a friend who got us tickets to new club, Eclipse that is opening tonight."

Maria and I simultaneously did fist pumps and shrieked just a bit.

After a 15 minute taxi ride we got to Eclipse. Rose said she was paying the taxi tab after her giving me a harsh look when I went to grab open my clutch.

"Look at that line." Fuck. The line was wrapping around the other side of the building. It would take forever to get into here.

"I can take care of it." Rosalie walked up to the security guard and whispered into his ear. He nodded and she waved us over.

"Well, damn." Maria laughed and I joined in. Rosalie might be blonde but she was also sly. She knew how to get her way.

Inside of the club was remarkable. It has an open floor plan for dancing but on the right side had a few tables and booths. The bar in the middle of the dance floor with bar stools around it minus the one side. Behind the bar was more room for dancing and then spiral stairs that lead up to the next level.

I asked if they wanted to pick up the drinks now and then find a table and Rose offered to go get a booth if Maria and I grabbed the drinks. Since it was crowded, I agreed and Rose told Maria what drink she wanted.

"Bloody Mary, Cosmo and what do you want Bella?" The bartender glanced over to me but I didn't hear what Maria said.

"What?" I said over the loud music.

"What would you like, dear?" The bartender interrupted giving me a small smile.

"Gin and tonic." I wasn't big on alcohol but since I haven't had a girl night in a while I caved.

"Good choice." I paid the tab and the bartender handed us our drinks. They all had a 2-sided moon/sun stir, representing an eclipse. I silently laughed, good marketing at the best.

We walked back in the direction we saw Rose walk to find a booth when someone bumped into me. I was able to level the cup so that the liquid didn't fly out but I was still rather annoyed.

"Watch it!" said the dick who just bumped into me.

"You watch it." I retorted and continued to follow Maria.

We saw Rosalie sitting in a booth with a drunk imbecile trying to hit on her. I laughed and she caught it and glared.

"Bella Baby, I missed you" Rosalie said overly sweetly. The guys mouth dropped and Rosalie continued by getting out of the booth and giving me a brief kiss on the lips. This routine has been going on for a couple of years and while none of us were into girls it seemed to keep most of the persistent guys away.

"Sexy babe, you into girls?" The disguising man lick his lips.

"I love sucking on the puss." She mocked and even winked at me when he was looking.

"I think I can turn you straight." Great. See some horny men were full of themselves and persistent. This was a deadly concoction.

"Want me to show you the most action I had with a cock?" Rosalie asked the lustful man seductively. He just nodded probably because he couldn't form coherent thoughts. Rose gave him a sick smile and kneed him in the balls.

"You bitch." The guy gasped out then very awkwardly limped away.

Rosalie, Maria, and I gave each other high fives and then laughed about the drunk desperate. Some things never get old.

The music started to fade and the DJ began talking. "I hope every ones having a good time tonight." The crowded interrupted his speaking to cheer. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed into the microphone and then continued. "In a few minutes we're going to set up the ark stage. So everyone take a shot and then take another one for me." I laughed. "Now grab your balls and some sing!" He yelled into the microphone and the crowded started chanting again.

"Come let's go!" Maria squealed grabbing Rose and I to get out of the booth. After 2 Gin and Tonics and a Coke and Rum, I really had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into.

We all grabbed hands and Maria lead us into the huge crowd where we were pushed and pulled. Finally, we made it to the DJ podium and we're the first ones by the looks of it.

"Do y'all girls want to do some singing?"

"Hell yah." It was obvious that the alcohol was talking for Maria.

"Just let us finish setting up. What song are y'all going to sing?"

"Our song?" Maria asked Rose and I who nodded.

"Icecream by New Young Pony Club."

This was our normal drunk song. It started roughly 3 years ago with us making a fool out of our drunken selves, on video. After being sober and seeing the video I wanted nothing more than to destroy the video and to destroy the song. Rose had convinced Maria that it was a good idea to make a dance routine to the song, strickly if the occasion would to repeat itself.

"This should be good." The DJ laughed and went to get the rest of the set ready.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I joked.

The DJ told us his name was Eric and warned us that some guys will probably be trying to hit on us after the song. I laughed and asked if he was one of the guys. He laughed back saying he would if he was straight.

"Hey y'all! I can't believe that the only people with balls up in here are these three stunning ladies!" Some guys in the audience began whistling and giving catcalls which lead to everyone else getting rowd up. "Calm down, calm down!" The crowd settle down. "Without anything further, Give it up for Eclipses first Karoke singers!"

Eric set up three microphones on the stage wished us luck.

The song started with the drums and I looked around and saw that a few people knew the song. The beat picked up right before the lyrics started and Rose began to stride on closer to me with her microphone in her hand. Rose loved attention and I knew that's what she was getting with her actions. Rose began singing.

_I can give you what you want._

_I can make your heart beat short. _

_I can make you ice cream _

_We could be a sweet team _

_Melting in your vice dreams, sport. _

She took her finger and rubbed in down my chest and gave me a wicked smile. I don't know if I was drunk and I just wanted to do this to get back at Rose or if I was drunk enough to want the attention. Never less, I grabbed my microphone and pushed Rose back with a finger as if to say I'm not interested. She pouted, just for show. I strutted over to Maria and started singing.

_I can be the sauce you crave._

_I can spell what you can't say. _

_Chocolate flavor love theme_

_Treat the treats you so mean_

_Covering your nights and days. _

I grinded hard against Maria's torso and gave her a pick on the cheek that lingered a bit long. With the crowds angle they definitely thought something else was happening other than a kiss. Maria did a stunt and briefly shrugged me off and walked over to my other side so she was in between Rose and I.

_Let me give you what you'd like. _

_I can make your mouth run dry. _

_Drink me like a liquor _

_C'mon and dip your dipper _

_Show me what you're here for, guy. _

Maria grabbed me by my dress and grabbed Rose by her belt and pull her closer to herself. She playful slapped both are asses and put her arms across our lower backs as if to say, 'Who's the pimp now.'

We shook are hips to the beat and began singing all together

_I can give you what you want._

_I can make your back real taunt _

_Fantastic flavor fancies - _

_Sick like Syd and Nancy - _

_Wicked as a joyride jaunt._

_What you want _

_I can give you what you want _

_What you want _

_I can give you what you want, you want _

_You want _

_I can give you what you want _

_What you want _

_You want _

_Whatcha whatcha want now_

The singing part of the song was over but we continued our hip bump dance. At the end both Rose and Maria licked my face just like the girl does in the music video. With the last beat, the song was over.

The crowd was loud. They were screaming and whistling and I'm sure that if I wasn't drunk I would have ran. However, I was a confident and flirty drunk so I soaked it all up and enjoyed it. Rosalie and Maria were enjoying it as well.

"Well, Well, Well." Eric's voice came through the speakers and he was walking over to us.

"Rawr." Growled Eric and he even did the hand-claw thing.

Maria who was feeding off the crowded gently slapped his hand. "Down boy." He winked.

"I think these ladies deserve something a little special for their amazing performance. What do y'all think?"

The crowd cheering.

"Here you go ladies." He handed us each a voucher to get in free, VIP. "Free VIP tickets!"

"I'll put a song on to let the guys lose there hard on's before coming up the stage!" Eric turned the microphone off and some music came on.

"Come on girls." He lead us down the stairs.

"Y'all girls wanna go home? There many drunk guys here and I don't want any trouble." I yawned unexpectedly, which seemed to confirm his question. With no complaints from Maria or Rose we followed Eric to a guard who lead us out of the club without any problems.

"How about I call a cab for you girls?" The guard said realizing that there was no way we could drive.

"That would be good." Rose flirted and got closer to him.

"Oh yeah?" He gulped. He realized that people were watching so he pulled out his phone. He seemed to have the cabs number already programmed and called. He was on the phone no more than a minute or so, he confirmed where we were and said bye. Rosalie was basically leaning on this guys chest. The guy was huge so it wasn't a problem. He bent down to whisper something in her ear and I turned to look at Maria wanting to give them some privacy.

The cab honked a few minutes later pulling up to the curb. Maria and I got into the cab while we saw Rose programing her number in the guards phone. She gave him a quick kiss and joined us. The guard gave the cab drive a 20 and bid us farewell.

We finally got out to Maria's house since it was the closest from Eclipse. I made it into the living room where I kicked off my heels and dived onto the couch allowing sleep to take me.

Maria offered to take me home mid Sunday afternoon and I was grateful. I needed a shower and to get this dress off! The rest of my Sunday spent lounging around and watching Lifetime.

* * *

**A/N **I can definitely relate whilist writing this. As I grew up, sexuality started as black and white and eventually turned into a blended gray.

It's been a very long time since I have actually written something and the new (well actually pretty old ) beta system is just giving me a headache. So, if anyone out there would like to be a beta, I definitely could use one!


End file.
